


A Ladybug and her Humingbird

by DamiandtheAngel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Artists, F/M, Hummingbird Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Sweetheart, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Miraculous Side Effects, Salty Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Slow Romance, bio dad bruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamiandtheAngel/pseuds/DamiandtheAngel
Summary: Alright so maybe going on a class trip just to find and ask  your biodad for help with superhero stuff was a bit wierd. But in her defence all she knew was that he was Batman.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 31
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

"I know you're Ladybug."

Marinette blinked, she had not been expecting _that_ when her Maman said she wanted to talk.

But then again it was better than what she had thought she was going to say *cough* Lila's lies *cough* but still this wasn't good.

 _Right time to deny_. She thought slightly panicked at the thought her Maman might be in danger.

"Ha ha no. I'm not Ladybug! Not that I'm not flattered you think so..."

She received a flat look for her efforts.

"Baozi you are a terrible liar." Marinette blushed "Besides you were always determined to help so I'm not really surprised, and really by now it should be listed as a genetic trait."

"What?" Marinette asked in shock, _how on earth could it be genetic? Neither Maman or Papa are/were a superhero and I'm pretty sure Nona Gina would be more of an Antihero than a super hero._

"Your biological father is Batman." Sabine said as if she had no idea what was going through her daughter's head at that moment.

"What?! But I thought Papa was my biological father!" Marinette exclaimed overwhelmed.

"Sweetheart" Sabine said slowly "You were born three months after the wedding, you know how that works right?"

Marinette blushed but nodded "I just t-thought..."

"That your Papa... sampled the goods as it were" Sabine said dryly finishing Marinette's sentence "Honestly I can see how you drew that conclusion now; I guess I should have told you before hand."

"It's alright Maman I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions anyway." She laughed sheepishly before continuing "But seriously, Batman?!"

"It was a bit of an accident. You see I had just been rescued and I was still tense, and the attraction was mutual so..."

Marinette cleared her throat both embarrassed at the explanation and dreading anymore details.

"So where were you going with this before we got distracted?"

"Oh, right. Sweetheart you need help, you're barely able to live under the bullying in your civilian life, Hawkmoth is determined to destroy your sleep schedule it seems, and your partner is at best a spoiled brat. At worst he's harassing you when you're just trying to do your job. That's not okay sweetheart."   
  


Marinette frowned not able to find fault with her logic "But I have Colibre the newest hero, he's a great guy." _That I may have a slight crush on._

 _"_ I know you have Colibre sweetheart but he's not enough and he can't be there for you as a civilian, plus he's new and inexperienced." Sabine said gently "Your class trip is going to Gotham, I already signed the permission slip, even though you probably don't need one. Seeing as you're the one who organized it."

Marinette frowned "I wouldn't because I have to be there or no one gets to go on the tours plus I already had permission from you, Papa _and_ Nona Gina to go. Miss Bustier should know this."

"Well don't worry about it Baozi just pack and relax. I've got your back."


	2. Chapter 2

Nathaniel sighed as he settled down into the bus seat, his back popped as he stretched exhaustedly and his sketch book fell by his side.

That eight hour plane trip had been exceedingly boring and Meelee had been flying all over the place. The silly little kwami could have been spotted if Nathaniel hadn't been watching and signaling when to back off.

The bus started moving but Nathaniel didn't care as his eyes started slipping closed...

And then someone sat next to him and his eyes flew open. In his half asleep state all he saw was Ladybug.

"What are you doing here ma'am?" he muttered sleepily.

There was silence for a moment but before he could panic a sweet voice he recognized instantly said "I'm here for the trip Colibre" in a soft whisper.

"Mhmh. So am I." He whispered bringing a laugh out of her,

"Sleep Colibre." Ladybug whispered and sleep he did.

* * *

_Meelee smiled at his chosen in happiness as he fell asleep on his crushes shoulder._

_To be honest he hadn't meant to make the kid so exhausted he could recognize his fellow hero but that was okay._

_Besides it was the airplanes fault for not giving his chosen anything he could actually get energy from, the poor kid had gotten both the good and not so great side effects from the miraculous._

_He may have super speed but he also had to eat something sugary every two to three hours and depending on how much energy was used sometimes a lot of sugar._

_It was definitely a lot after a battle when he had to share his energy with the others._

_Meelee floated over to Marinette with a smile causing her to blink and let out a resigned sigh as if expecting a lecture. Which made him concerned over how Tiki was treating if this was her default reaction to a kwami._

_"Hello Miss Ladybug" He said still smiling "I just wanted to warn you that he's going to need a lot of sugar when you get wherever you're going. Eight hours with no sugar wiped him out."_

_The Ladybug frowned worriedly at him "Did he bring any with him?"_

_Meelee shook his head "His mom would have been suspicious and he wasn't sure if that was allowed."_

_"It's technically not but..." Ladybug nodded slowly before grabbing her bag and pulling out a chocolate bar._

_Meelee grinned, he knew he liked this one for a reason!_

* * *

Nathaniel woke to the scent of chocolate with a smiling Marinette in front of him.

Nathaniel blushed and took the chocolate, glad for the sugar. Before everything caught up with his mind and he whisper shouted

"You're Ladybug?!" while blushing profusely.

Marinette laughed before whispering back "I sure am Colibre."

"I am an idiot for not seeing" Nathaniel said still slightly in shock

"No you're not Nathaniel. It's magic and you only recognized me is because you were half asleep." Marinette said with a smile "Don't let it bother you and don't put yourself down because of it."

"I won't." he said with a smile. "Anyway what's your favorite color?"

"Ugh! I can't choose!"

Nathaniel laughed and soon they were talking the drive away.

* * *

"That is not the Gotham Grand." Nathaniel said slowly

It was a pile of grey rubble that disguised as a hotel. The paint was peeling, the door and window frames were splintering and the glass looked smudged and gross.

"Nope" Marinette responded with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's sort of like The Flashes Powers and drawbacks only he has to eat sugar and not just any food.


	3. Chapter 3

"This sucks." Marinette said as she looked around the tiny room, the walls were just sheet rock with no paint, the mattress was threadbare and the curtains were paper thin and practically see through and positioned in the worst places. 

_I guess I'll just have to change in the closet._ She thought with a sigh honestly she was glad that she wasn't sharing a room at least.

It would have been incredibly hard to do anything with a roommate.

"What say you Tiki?" She asked as Tiki flew out to look around "You're right Marinette this room is awful!" Marinette smiled slightly.

"Not what I was talking about Tiki. Do you think we should go look for him now?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Bat-cave

Tim tiredly flicked on the bugs to listen to interesting conversations in attempt to relax.

"....Crrrrsh..... I don't know Marinette. Do you think so?"

"I- No. I don't want to worry Nathaniel and if I don't come back by morning you know he's gonna freak."

"Well then stay in tonight. It won't matter if you go find your dad some other day."

"True. Goodnight Tiki."

Tim blinked but switched bugs with a shrug unconcerned by the conversation between the two girls.

* * *

The next morning Marinette woke to knocking on the door she groggily got up and open the door to see Nathaniel standing there. 

"Hey Nath" she said and he responded in kind.

"Marinette you should probably get dressed Lila seems determined to get there half an hour before the tour starts." Nathaniel said causing Marinette to rush off and come back dressed in a traditional Cheongsam in red and black. 

Nathaniel grinned and soon they were sitting on the bus snickering as they watched Lila scowl when she realized her plot had been foiled.

They arrived with time to spare, a lot of time, but at least Marinette hadn't been left behind so they counted it as a win. 

The tour guide might disagree though because his expression was one of a thundercloud as he listened to Lila complain about not starting right away.

"Poor guy" Marinette muttered getting a chuckle out of Nathaniel.

Unfortunately that also drew Lila's attention.

"You! You made it so we can't get in!"

 _Huh? How did she draw that conclusion?_ really should of been the thought process of more than three people but oh well. 

Marinette stepped in front of Nathaniel when Lila came closer and Alya approached from the side. 

Thankfully the stand off was broken by a deep voice.

"What is going on here?" 


	4. Chapter 4

That... was Bruce Wayne...

Marinette and Nathaniel stared in awe as the man entered the room looking _very_ serious.

His sleek black suit made him look slightly intimidating but Marinette was Ladybug.

She'd met and seen way too many intimidating people to actually be scared of him or his power.

Of course Lila started wailing about how it was Marinette and Nathaniel's faults that they couldn't start the tour. Or some such really by the third sob the two in question had tuned out in order to stop the forming headaches.

"Miss Rossi I suggest you stop crying." Snapped Mr. Grayson with a frown his expression showing how thoroughly done he was with the liar.

Marinette sympathized and decided to help, it was sort of their fault the two Waynes had to deal with her dramatics.

So she nudged Nathaniel and he caught her hint instantly. His ocean blue eyes lit up even as there was a slight blur and Lila dropped to the floor unconscious. He'd hit a pressure point and she'd dropped like a rock. 

They shared a quick, and discreet fist bump.

Mr. Grayson eyed them suspiciously but since it was sort of resolved Mr. Wayne took Lila to the Nurses office and the tour started fifteen minutes later with no Lila in sight.

This was the best class trip ever!

And it kept going great until lunch. 

Lunch was a disaster.

* * *

Nathaniel grabbed a coffee cup but instead of putting coffee in it he filled it to the top with sweetened creamer and sugar.

Marinette watched calmly even as several others looked at him in horrified shock.

Marinette rolled her eyes once he finished and dragged him over to get some real food.

"Just because you can run on pure sugar doesn't mean you should neglect to eat real food once in a while." She said with a smile causing him to blush before quickly redirecting her attention to finding a table. 

However once they sat their attention was snagged by Lila ( _How did she get here?!_ they thought incredulously) spewing something about how the tour guide was just _so_ boring and everyone bought it?!

Marinette had a sinking feeling she'd overestimated her class's overall intelligence.

Like seriously she hadn't even been there and everyone believed her without thought.

Maybe it was magic. There was no other rational explanation for _this!_

Nathaniel groaned and downed half of his creamer mix in a gulp.

"We're not paid enough for this." muttered Nathaniel clearly Done with a capital D.

"We're not paid at all if you recall." Marinette countered with an amused tilt to her lips.

"You're right." He nodded "We should ask for an allowance then."

"Impossible, Maman and Papa are Backers in Paris we don't get enough for an allowance." Marinette was rather surprised when Nathaniel said "I could get one but dad is a neglectful a- uh donkey." 

"Sorry that sucks." Marinette said softly placing a hand on his shoulder he smiled at her and shrugged "It's fine I'm over it and hey, at least he's home on the holidays." 

Marinette sighed but then smirked and stole a sip from his cup.

The face he made was _so_ worth the sugar high she was bound to experience.

"I need that!"

She smiled "I didn't take that much."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

Then Lila's voice hitch up a few octaves as she exclaimed "And my Damiboo is just _so_ sweet."

"Blech doesn't she know he's like twelve?" asked Marinette disgustedly as she gushed about her _'Damiboo'_ Nathaniel sighed and gulped down the rest of his mix "I don't think she cares."

"Tt, she should." hissed a voice from behind them. 

Turning Marinette spotted a kid with black hair and... oh, this was too perfect!

"Hey Nath. Look who it is." 

Nathaniel looked up and jumped as if he'd been electro- _No, don't think about that._ Marinette shivered which for some reason made the Wayne heir smirk.

She'd obviously missed something but didn't care to ask what exactly she'd missed.

"Have a seat" Marinette said with a smile and noticed the kid literally squint at her.

Rude, she wasn't that bright.

But he sat anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette had literally no memory of how Nathaniel found out she was sneaking out, or decided to come along.

One moment she was sneaking out onto the roof and the next Nathaniel is standing at her side.

She gasped and stepped back "You gave me a heart attack!" 

Nathaniel just smiled brightly

 _"We're coming with you!"_ exclaimed Meelee to which Nathaniel nodded.

"Fine, just... don't sneak up on me again."

Nathaniel chuckled and then they were off, free running across the rooftops.

Sometimes Marinette or Nathaniel would do an elaborate flip or two, hoping to attract attention. Not necessarily from just the Bats, a citizen reporting new Heroes/Villains/Vigilantes would certainly attract their attention. 

Easily.

They noticed a tail after about two minutes of this.

But they waited for the other her-eh Vigilantes to come out on their own terms. They knew better than to make it seem like they knew too much. Or to make themselves seem like threats.

They didn't want them attacking them after all.

Heaven knows she and Nathaniel had done so to anyone running around the rooftops that weren't part of the parkour class back in Paris.

Soon there was the sound of rustling capes and the two stopped and started up a conversation hoping to relax them.

"So, any particular reason you decided to follow me?"

Red Robin crouched on a nearby gargoyle. 

"Eh, I wasn't about to let you go free running in Gotham with no one to protect you."

Red Hood approached from the left, pistol drawn.

Marinette rolled her eyes "You know I can take care of myself just fine, birdy..."

Nightwing tensed and started reaching for his escrima sticks.

He glared at her, having hated that nickname since Cat Noir chose it "Oh, yeah... Bugaboo?" he said sarcastically Marinette laughed "That's a stupid nickname."

Robin's Katana was poised to stab.

"So is birdy." he said with a snort.

"Touché" she said with a grin before spinning to look Batman in the eye.

"Hello Father." 

"What the f-?!" exclaimed Red Hood 

"Hm, accurate." said Nathaniel rolling his eyes at her "That's how you start the conversation? Really?"

Marinette shrugged and grinned "As Chloe would say 'I'm American now, I can be as blunt as I want'"

Nightwing tried desperately to cover a laugh.

"Anyway I'm you're daughter, Marinette, from about fourteen years ago. I'm also a super hero from Paris with two partners." Marinette said relaxing her shoulders "One is cat themed, is useless and spends more time flirting with me than fighting. And a bird themed one who is much more reliable."

"And I'm Nathaniel, said bird themed hero."

Nightwing choked "Oh. My. God! It's spreading. Please, please tell me that you're not bat themed!"

Marinette blinked startled "No, my alter ego is Ladybug. Nothing to do with bats."

"Thank goodness!" Nightwing proclaimed

"Dammnit! Not another one! Nightwing you owe me a hundred dollars!" Shouted Red Hood seemingly just realizing that.

"Tt. If you try to take over as heir I will stab you." that was Robin who sounded suspiciously like Damian Wayne. Hmm... food for thought.

"I'll tell Agent A then. Then again he probably already knows and has prepared a room." said Red Robin getting nods out of everyone.

"I swear that man is magic." muttered Nightwing.

The two Parisian heroes just mentally sighed as they realized these guys were apparently super chaotic.

Oh, well at least it would be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait.  
> Unfortunately this chapter might not be the best but I tried my best.

Marinette stared.

Could they be more obvious?

Hold on, back up! You need more information.

When the Miracle heroes got back Marinette immediately started researching *cough*internet stalking*cough* the Waynes because they were headed back to WE tomorrow.

What she found was a bunch of evidence that the Waynes were the Bats and No One else had figured it out!

Nightwing and Richard Grayson both were gymnast and rumored (in the case of Nightwing) to have been part of the circus. Both had the same measurements, she was a designer so sue her but it was _so_ obvious, and the same voce as well as his smile looking exactly the same. He was obsessed with sweet things. Oh, and the Robin colors were obviously modelled after his performer parents outfits.

Robin (the current) was obviously Damian. They were both bloodthirsty little pricks, not that Marinette blamed him if half of what was suspected of his mother was true. Their main weapon was a katana and apparently he'd _died_! Like what the hell?! Her baby brother was killed when he was eleven?!

Yeah that had freaked her out.

Tim Drake was so obviously Red Robin that it was a little sad.

Both seemingly lived off of coffee, poor guy. Both had the same build, height, hairstyle, speech pattern and intelligence. 

Like she knew her identity was obvious so she had no place to speak from but seriously, they didn't have a glamour hiding their identity so how?

How did No One else figure it out?

The only one she hadn't figured out was Red Hood and that was because he was actually good at hiding his identity.

With a sigh Marinette oved over to a sketching Nathaniel who looked up immediately.

"Want a hug?" he asked amusedly Marinette nodded and collapsed by his side.

They soon fell asleep pressed together in a hug on the floor.

Nathaniel's sketchbook slid down to the ground, open to the page he'd been drawing on. An image of a smiling Marinette dressed in a hoody with black spots staring at a swirling night sky was on it.

Marinette's head rested on the red headed boy's shoulder and his head was gently resting on her soft hair.

The only sounds that came from the room for the rest of the night was quiet breathing. 


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette woke almost instantly as a knock resounded from the door.

Of course accidentally jerking awake caused a bit of... pain.

"OW!"

"Yikes!"

"Oops?!"

"OW, Ow, oW!"

yeah oops?

Marinette blushed as Nathaniel rubbed his sore jaw "Sorry Nath."

He smiled and rolled his eyes "No problem angel." He said it so sweetly that Marinette turned into Tomato-Nette.

"Nath." she complained "Don't just say that."

* * *

_Meelee grinned this was just too perfect._

_"Kiss her" he cackled into his chosen's ear._

_He wasn't expecting him to actually do it but their expressions were priceless as they sputtered at each other._

* * *

"Oh My Go-oshhda?( Where was I going with that?) Did you just kiss me?"

"Uh, blame Meelee? And in his defense that was a perfect time to do it!"

*a moment of staring and blushing*

"This is awkward"

"Yep"

They both got up and left determined to ignore their own feelings thinking along the lines of 'He/She doesn't like you, you idiot.'

They boarded the bus while still ignoring each other.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately this brought Richard's attention to them.

And they were most definitely not prepared to be Grayson TM'd.

At all.


End file.
